


移香

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: *双荀摸鱼小段子，有事后暗示





	移香

“哈哈，要不是军师出声，还以为是令君来了。”

彼时荀攸与同僚正肩并肩沿着台阶离开大殿。时值暮春，暖风从阶下袭来，撩起文官袍的袖子，也将荀攸袖内的幽兰香卷了出来。

他有些窘，低下声来解释。

哦——对方摸着胡须，回以不痛不痒的感叹。

“荀家不愧是汝颖名门，君子风范，连雅兴也如出一辙。”

对此荀攸只好微笑辞让。

他没有熏香的习惯。人过留香，乃是从尚书令府邸出来后才有的。

在意想不到的情形下他会被人提点到这件事。“军师近日回过家？”对话往往会以这句话开头，最后以对令君的感慨或者问候结束。他自己不常注意到，每每被人指出，都颇感困惑。

* * *

 

“公达，该沐浴了。”

荀攸偏过头来。一只手攀上他裸露的脊背，懒懒地在浅色伤疤上滑动。

这是从牢里带出来的伤。初时被问起，荀攸只道无事，“例行公事罢了，打也就是头几天。”待到真正见到那些交错重叠的疤痕时，荀彧才明白从侄轻描淡写的语气之下掩藏了些什么。

荀攸说过愈合的皮肉都已经失去触觉了。荀彧仍抚摸着。

“头发也该理理。乱糟糟的，像什么样子。”见荀攸披上衣，他又将手伸向对方头顶，看着那些四处支楞的发梢从自己指缝间滑进滑出。

“嗯。”大他六岁的侄子坐在他身前，低眉顺目地由他揉着脑袋，这幅图景令荀彧忍俊不禁。

放下的手猝不及防被握住，悬在半空。荀彧抬眼，正对上荀攸的眼睛。荀攸却并不急于开口。五指缓缓动作，与荀彧的交缠在一起。又轻轻扯过荀彧的手腕，垂下头，在那上面蹭着鼻尖。

“叔叔，攸身上有气味吗？”

“……这是什么话。”

他想不着痕迹地将手抽回，失败了。荀攸看上去压根没使劲，却将他抓得牢牢的。

“叔叔？”穷追不舍的问话人把脑袋埋得更低，令自己的脸庞贴上小臂，做出一副谦恭模样。荀彧有些赧。最终，他只得顺势揪住对方的耳朵：“还不是从我这儿带上的。”

含义不言自明。

在他看不见的地方，荀攸笑了笑。尽管看不见，荀彧知道他在笑，因而也跟着笑起来。他略用力一牵就令荀攸重新倒在自己身上。刚被荀攸披上身的衣服被这一动作带起，在空中画过一抹香。荀攸低头望着身下人，只见他笑得眼角都翘起，既不像他的小叔，也不像大汉的尚书令。

“再陪我一会。”

“叔叔这么说，攸自当从命。”

* * *

 

谁也没去认真理会荀军师身上总沾着荀令香这件事。叔侄情密交笃，于家于国都不是坏事。于是荀攸总能顶着那张板正的脸出入荀彧的住屋，衣领与头发上也总飘着若有若无的兰香。

他悄悄地以佩戴这香气为荣，舍不得沐浴熏香将其抹去。军师主外，尚书令主内，他们聚少离多。独自一人的时候，他希望这香气能伴着自己，就像香气的主人一般。

而那香确实再也不曾离开他，哪怕在荀彧死后也是。

 


End file.
